<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dâu tây tóc vàng hoe by fushiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621910">dâu tây tóc vàng hoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu'>fushiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spirou et Fantasio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, imma just gonna post my stuff here from now on i Guess, most. i meant all. maybe.., or do idk, sorry in advance most of them are in vietnamese, wow its my first ever disaster reporters fanfic, wrote this last month pls dont judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spiwoo woke up in the middle of a picnic nap then kiss his husband under a big oak tree</p><p>i did not mention the tree was oak anywhere the entire fic though. i barely mention the tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fantasio/Spirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dâu tây tóc vàng hoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>strawberry blond by mitski is such a spifan song but i made it wholesome and fluffy because if i have to cry abt spifan or strawberry blond or both One More Time im gonna Lose It</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một cái chuyển mình bất chợt, Spirou giật tỉnh. Lấp lánh những tia nắng len vào trong mi cậu làm đôi mắt hạt dẻ kia bất giác nheo lại. Mùi cỏ ướt theo gió vương lên mũi, tiếng chim hót râm ran trong vòm cây. Spirou ngồi dậy, cậu đã chợp mắt được bao nhiêu lâu rồi nhỉ? Mây trắng xốp trôi nhè nhẹ trên đỉnh đầu cậu, hoà vào bầu trời trong xanh mãi xanh..<br/>
<br/>
Trưa mùa hạ sừng sực nóng,<span class="text_exposed_show"> thật cảm ơn vì hắn vẫn cho phép gió vuốt ngang mặt người ta vài ba lần mỗi phút. Spirou cảm thấy cơ thể mình rin rít mồ hôi - không đủ bốc mùi để mọi người để ý, nhưng cũng không đủ thơm tho để làm cậu thoải mái. Trong miệng lờ lợ, khoé môi cứ đòi dính lấy nhau, Spirou cố chà cho thật sạch bằng mẩu khăn giấy rơi trên bụng áo của cậu khi cậu tỉnh giấc, cố chà luôn cơn mơ màng còn sót lại của giấc mộng khi nãy, để còn có thể tỉnh táo nhìn quanh. Hai chú chim ríu rít vẫn còn đang đùa giỡn, hai chú ong rù rì dưới khóm hoa nở to, hai chú bướm vờn nhau dưới ánh nắng vàng rực lửa.. Tất cả đều có đôi. Ngay cả hai chiếc giỏ mây dưới chân cậu cũng có đôi, hay là hai chiếc đĩa dính đầy vụn bánh, hai ly nước quả ly vơi ly cạn, hai chiếc dao phết bơ óng ánh màu mứt trái.. Thêm một cái chuyển mình bất chợt nữa, Fantasio xoay người về phía cậu. Ngay cả hai tên nhà báo lười biếng, họ cũng có đôi.<br/>
<br/>
Fantasio vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt, cơ thể anh nhấp nhô đều đều theo từng nhịp thở. Spirou ngắm người bạn đời đang ngủ của mình bằng đôi mắt trìu mến thân thương. Cậu luồn tay vào tóc của anh, xoa đầu anh thật khẽ. Màu tóc vàng óng ánh dưới cái nắng Brúc-xen rạo rực, lay nhè nhẹ theo làn gió trưa hè. Tay cậu lướt xuống mặt anh, vuốt lên bờ má lấm tấm tàn nhang. Đôi mày anh nheo lại, và điều đó khiến cậu khúc khích. Tay cậu bắt đầu vẽ vuông tròn lên khắp mặt mũi anh, vẽ lên cả đôi môi khô ráp. Spirou phì cười.<br/>
<br/>
"SpiroOoOoOou.." - Anh cáu kỉnh nói trong cơn ngáy ngủ - "Mình thôi ngay đi.i..."<br/>
Cậu nhìn người đàn ông nhăn nhó dưới tay mình, đôi mắt hạt dẻ chớp vội mấy cái, rồi khoé miệng khoét thành một nụ cười.<br/>
<br/>
Chua chua ngọt ngọt, vị mứt dâu khi nãy ăn vẫn còn dính trên môi Fantasio. Nếm thêm một lần nữa cũng chẳng hại ai, mà một lần nữa cũng không ai biết. Vị chua dần trở nên ngọt hẳn. Đến lần nếm thứ tư, môi cậu giữ nguyên trên môi anh như vậy một hồi lâu. Tiếng chim rù rì. Mặt trời lên cao tít đỉnh đầu, và tán cây phủ bóng xuống hai người họ, mát mẻ.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"wtf dumbass this isnt what strawberry blond by mitski is about" yeah but This is: https://youtu.be/RP6c7K7TZh0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>